


The Ghosts of her Love

by danieldyers



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danieldyers/pseuds/danieldyers
Summary: A night in far future when everyone else is gone and Tessa is still alive. Something strange happens. Was it a hallucination or was it somehow, real?
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 13





	The Ghosts of her Love

Tessa Gray had already loved and lost so many times that it feels to her as if her heart is now a shattered mess. There had been a time when she had thought couldn't be more normal but that was of course, before she had found out about her heritage.

She was glad to have friends who like her were also immortal. Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus. Magnus, who was like her brother. Magnus, who like her had also loved a shadowhunter. And who, like her had lost the will to live when his love had died. They had supported each other when Alec and Jem had died. Both of them had lost a huge part of themselves since then.

Magnus still had his sons and had not let his misery affect them. And Tessa, mourned for Jem with Mina and Kit, that is until a few years when Kit had died too due to old age. And then, Mina and Rafael too had died within a decade.

Tessa had survived the death of her love, friends and children before but it didn't help her in any way now. She spent her nights calling out to Jem, Will, Mina, James, Lucie and Kit. She always knew that she wouldn't get any answer but it never helped her. She wore her bracelet that Will gave her and the pendant Jem had proposed to her with, everyday.

She cried every night before sleeping and when she woke up, felt the misery pressing over her. She didn't like to read any books with a love story. She didn't like to walk around a garden. She didn't like to sleep. She didn't like to live.

This night she felt different. She felt as if she could feel the ghosts of all her loved ones. She had often wished for the Herondale ability to see ghosts but had often dispatched the idea, marking it as sweet torture. But now feeling them here, she wished again for it.

She felt them.

Jem and Will.

She had tried to go to their grave ones, but she lost her nerve on the way there. And now when she felt them near her, she could have cried but she stopped herself.

She said, "Are you really, here?"

She knew she wouldn't have heard their voice even if they did speak but she couldn't resist just sitting on her bed when they were this close. She heard the sound of wind from the window moving the curtains. She hoped she wasn't wrong.

"I don't know how to live in this world without you two. I don't want to live here anymore. Without all of you, my life just feels empty now. I feel my heart and mind is now full of agony. I feel myself full of sadness. This world feels dark without the two of you." She took a deep breath. "I have seen the dark for so long, I'm afraid I'll make it my abode."

She talked about her fears and her crumbling strength under the weight of this misery. She talked about the things she had only ever been able to talk with them.

And then her tears started following. She couldn't stop her tears. She felt as if both of them were holding her up as she cried. She remembered all her time spent with them. All the times she had cried and laughed with them. She remembered the time when she tried to go to their grave once but didn't have enough strength. She remembered all the time she had spent with her children and her mortal friends. She remembered visiting again all the places where she had celebrated her anniversary with Will. She remembered all the time she had gone to the Blackfriars bridge even though she knew that no one would ever come there to see her.

That night she slept again while crying but it was one sleep from which when she woke up, she didn't feel the agony.

All she hoped that she wasn't just imagining them last night.


End file.
